


The Packhouse

by Addy_grace1842



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: 8 characters omfg, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dream is packleader, Kinks, Loud Sex, Lowkey drama, M/M, Omegaverse, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PackHouse, Polyamorous Pack, Shameless Smut, Smut, To not spoil anything, cross dressing, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addy_grace1842/pseuds/Addy_grace1842
Summary: Introduction to a new work I'll be posting
Relationships: george-dream-punz, karl-sapnap, skeppy-bbh, tubbo-tommy
Comments: 19
Kudos: 113





	The Packhouse

**Author's Note:**

> I'll put the relationships in this one and also what ranking (Alpha, beta, omega) along with scents.
> 
> Dom styles are staying unsaid because I don't know them yet.
> 
> I removed Tubbo, Tommy and shlatt because people informed me that hey didn’t want to get shipped so 👍🏻
> 
> If anyone else in this says they don’t want to get shipped or written about I will remove my work immediately

The Omegas are going to be George, Karl, Bad, and closeted Wilbur.

The Beta will be Skeppy.

The Alphas are going to be Sapnap, Dream, and Punz.

Some people will thank me for telling them this but here are the alpha's lengths (If you know what I mean) 

Sapnap-10, Dream-11, and Punz-11.5 (What am I doing with my life omfg)

RELATIONSHIPS

George will be with Dream and Punz (mated)

Karl will be with Sapnap (not mated yet)

Skeppy will have a sexual relationship with a random person before BBH (BBH and Skeppy will mate but aren't yet) (BBH will be jealousboyhalo) 

Wilbur

WILBUR EXPLAINED 

Wilbur is closeted so no one knows. 

Everyone IS gay or bi so deal with it

The relationships have varying levels of kinkiness and dom styles.

This is a work in progress so if you want something changed just tell me and it will get changed so long as it doesn't mess the story line up too bad. (the only reason I wouldn't change it is if the story has to get rewritten entirely to accumulate it) 

SCENTS  
(Yes some of these are from other stories I think they fit very well)

George's scent is Vanilla 

Dream's scent is Black coffee

Karl's scent is dark chocolate

Bad's scent is raspberries

Wilbur's scent is lavender

Skeppy doesn't really have a scent because he's a beta

Sapnap's scent is orange

Punz's scent is pine needles

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to gwt the first chapter out by next week at the latest, I'm working on a chapter for 'You'll never know' right now and it should be done by tonight.
> 
> Any questions or concerns please tell me!


End file.
